


Top Dog

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drugs, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Minor Violence, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After sparring with a group of aspiring horde warriors, a female blood elf get invited to hang out.





	Top Dog

The sun was burning brightly above the red sands of Durotar. The air was thick, especially in the Orcish capital. The cloying stench of sweat was ever-present, especially on the training grounds.

A bunch of young orcs and trolls were in the middle of an exercise. About a dozen young men were doing their best to take down a single blood elf, a paladin.

The slender woman danced circles around them, taunting them for every futile attempt at hitting her. The clatter of wood hitting wood resounded whenever she swatted aside another swing. Dust was thrown about every time she tripped up another attacker.

It was frustrating for the men. They were bigger and stronger than her, or so they thought. After struggling against her for at least ten minutes, they were grateful that she was merely using a practice sword. Otherwise all of them would’ve already been skinned alive twice over.

The trolls and orcs were covered in sweat and dust while she seemed unfazed by the exercise. Her green eyes shone through the dust in the air mockingly.

Furious, one of the orcs tossed his weapon aside and rushed at her. He seemingly caught her by surprise. He managed to grab her, fixing her arms at her sides, rendering her defenseless. He squeezed, trying to give her a taste of the strength of an Orcish warrior.

The paladin appeared unimpressed, however.  
“Let go or I’ll make you”, she said. The surrounding warriors watched with interest and chuckled at her bravado. A little elf escaping from such a hold seemed unlikely.

The orc holding her thought so, too. He squeezed tighter to show his disdain. As an added bonus, the elf’s butt started pressing against his groin. He found it pleasantly soft.

Before he could get any funny ideas, however, something hit him in the face. The paladin had simply smashed the back of her head on his nose. There was an audible crack, a roar of pain, and she was set free.

“You bitch!”, the orc screamed and came at her with blood streaming from his nose. She smirked and awaited him, wooden sword raised.

At the last second, she sidestepped him, delivering a swat to his head in the process. The orc lost control of himself immediately and went flying into the dust, unconscious. 

His fellows looked upon the green heap in the dust, then to the elf, standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.  
“Anyone else?”, she asked, but no one stepped forward.

“Enough!”, a gruffer female voice shouted. A female orc, the instructor of the bunch walked up to the paladin, followed by a male elf, dressed in the same uniform as the lady.

The orc was bald. Her head was covered in intricate tattoos, marred by the odd scar. Trophies of glorious battles no doubt. The female elf took of her helmet and shook her auburn hair. A few strands clung to her sweaty brow. 

“That was an impressive display”, the orc said.  
“Shandra is one of my best”, the male elf said, visibly pleased with his underlings performance.

“You honor me, Commander”, Shandra said, “but beating up a bunch of novices is hardly an accomplishment”  
“I suppose not”, the female orc said, turning to her recruits. “You lot still have a long way to go. You should be ashamed! None of you managed to land even a single hit!”

The men shuffled their feet and looked at the floor. They clearly were ashamed.  
“But Borok managed to grapple her!”, someone shouted from the second row, followed by a murmur of agreement.

“Oh, he did, didn’t he?”, the orc asked and looked at the man on the ground. Her expression soured. “Looks to me like he had been better off failing to accomplish that, too”, she said. She motioned for a female troll, a healer, to come over and patch him up already.

The blue lady went to work right away while several of the men stared at her. Her robes were flimsy. Her impressive chest had bounced nicely while she had jogged over, and while she was kneeling over her patient, the fabric was tightly hugging her voluptuous posterior.

The orc instructor spat on the ground.  
“Not alert enough to even scratch a little elf, but give them an ass to look at and their eyes are unblinking. Get out of my sight, you wimps! Better be ready. Starting tomorrow we’ll make your training considerably harder!”

The men groaned and dispersed, ogling the pretty troll as they left. Her face had gone purple from embarrassment.

* * * * *

After Shandra had freshened up a bit, she, her Commander and the female orc were on their way out of the garrison.

“I appreciate your coming today, Commander Sundew”, the orc, called Fora, said.  
“We’ll be here for a few days, Instructor. We’ll gladly provide assistance in the training of your recruits. For the Horde”, the Commander said magnanimously. Fora smiled.  
“For the Horde, indeed. I’m grateful for all the help I can get with that bunch of...”, she said, trailing off as they reached the exit.

Waiting there were a few recruits, the orc with the broken nose among them.  
“Something the matter?”, Fora asked, putting on a more authoritative tone.

A troll stepped forward.  
“We was wondering if da little elfie-”, he started and paused when the elf in question glared at him. “Ah, I mean, if da lady paladin wanna come hang wit us. Y’know, let bygones be bygones and have a drink togedder”

The other recruits nodded. Shandra, Fora, and the Commander were dumbfounded by the proposal. The paladin looked over at her Commander. Their eyes met and he nodded encouragingly, almost as if he wanted her gone.

Shandra had a pretty good idea why. He and Fora had been flirting all day. He was planning to score with the orc instructor tonight and didn’t need his underling around for that.

It was just as well. Shandra didn’t care to make herself a nuisance. Heck, maybe hanging out with those wimps was going to be fun.  
“Sure. I take it that you will pay for the booze?”, she asked, already walking towards them. A few glances passed between the boys, but they nodded collectively.

Shandra waved Fora and the Commander goodbye and smirked. Even if the boys were poor company, at least she would get to drink as much as she wanted.

She walked ahead, only occasionally asking for directions. That suited the orcs and trolls just fine. It gave them plenty of time to check out her shapely ass in her tight leather pants.

* * * * *

Their way led them outside of the city walls. Over a hill, near a waterhole, the rest of the recruits had set up a bonfire. Shandra was greeted and offered a seat on a blanket along with some wine.

Shandra accepted both and settled down. Several things caught her attention. First and foremost, the wine was strong and tasted horrible. Furthermore, the men that had prepared the fire had already stripped out of most of their clothing, and the ones that had escorted her were now stripping also.

It was almost exciting seeing all those toned, buff bodies. Rippling muscles glistened with sweat in the sun. It was a shame that she knew that there was little substance behind those muscles. She had only brought a dagger for self-defense, and she felt certain that she could gut the whole lot of them, should they try to pick a fight with her.

Everyone partook in the wine, and as the sun began to set, the mood lightened. An orc pulled up a drum and people started dancing and singing around the fire.

Shandra watched them for a while. The men either wore tight underpants or mere loincloths. The light was low, but her elven eyes picked up glimpses of blue and green dongs flopping about.

At first she thought that that was probably unintentional. That is until the orc whose nose she had broken, the one called Borok, casually danced in front of her and started thrusting his hips in her general direction. She got to see it all. A meaty green dick accompanied by a pair of fat nuts.

As casually as he had stepped into her field of view, he disappeared again. It was a nice package, one Shandra saw herself enjoying in most circumstances. Too bad it was wasted on such a wimp.

Regardless, feeling a little antsy, she joined the dance. She wanted to move around, but she also used the opportunity to tease the boys a bit. She wore a laced leather vest for a top. She loosened it a bit before she got up to allow her breasts to bounce more freely with her moves.

Whomever she danced past stared either at her impressive cleavage or at her shapely ass, which she was putting on display. She shook it, gyrated her hips, and performed long, luxurious moves that made it easy for the men to see her thong.

After a while she noticed men actively avoiding her. She followed one of them with her eyes and realized that he had popped a boner which he was trying to hide.

She knew she was their superior in practically every way, but this made her feel powerful in an entirely different fashion. She enjoyed it. She was everyone’s object of desire and rightfully so! It was almost sad that none of them excited her, even though she liked the look of some of them at least.

After tiring of plaguing them with unwanted erections, she returned to her seat and downed some more of the terrible wine. She sat around for a while, and some of the men joined her for a drink.

“You be one hell of a dancer, lady”, a troll said, “and you look hella sexy while doing it”. Shandra raised an elegant eyebrow. He was a sinewy looking fellow with large tusks. His skin had a pale green color to it, and his hair looked like some orange rodent had died on his head.

“Are you saying I only look sexy while dancing?”, she asked in mock anger. The troll blushed and raised his hands in a defensive gesture.  
“No, no! You looking sexy all da time! Just sayin you looking even betta when moving to music”

Shandra smiled, satisfied with his answer. She settled down again, stealing glances at his privates in the process. His long dong was resting on his thigh, poking out from under his loincloth.

“At least one of you wimps knows an attractive woman when he sees one”, she said and held her empty goblet in front of him. “More wine!”. The green troll hurried to give her a refill.

Some more time passed. The music and dance died down completely. Shandra looked up at the stars, wholly expecting this fairly boring gathering to break up soon when some new sounds reached her ears.

She heard men grunting. Across the fire she saw two orc grappling. A few other men were watching and cheering for them. She walked over to get a better view at the proceedings.

The orc were rolling around in the dust, trying to pin each other. In the low light it looked like a roiling mass of green meat, fighting itself. At some point the fighters noticed her green eyes staring their way. The struggle seemed to intensify, and Shandra felt pretty sure that they were trying to impress her. One of them even winked at her before getting pushed into the dirt again.

Eventually, one of the orcs managed to push his opponents head into the ground while twisting his arm behind his back. The other men stomped their feet in lieu of applause.

“Well, that’s surprising”, Shandra said loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes focused on her. “I didn’t know you orcs and trolls were so open about your gayness. This reminds me of some proceedings between two men in a sauna in Silvermoon I happened to observe once”

The silence following her statement was deafening. Then, the fighting orcs quickly separated. Everyone looked embarrassed except for Shandra. She burst out into uproarious laughter and walked back to her spot.  
“Bitches”, she mumbled, as if to herself, though everyone heard it.

Soon, a troll settled down next to her. He stuffed a pipe with some weed and offered it to her. Shandra was very drunk, but not stupid. She practically felt the men’s eyes resting on her. They wanted to inebriate her thoroughly, make her malleable, easily fuckable.

She didn’t mind the prospect. A gangbang was something to do at least, and although none of them excited her, some good weed might just make her forget what a bunch of pansies she was spending her time with.

If all worked out in her favor, she would be high as fuck with a dozen or so dicks all to herself. She reckoned that most of them were cherry boys, anyway. They would remember the night around the bonfire with the sexy blood elf all their lives.

Shandra smirked and took the pipe.

* * * * *

Her sense of time grew more fuzzy with each drag but it didn’t matter. She observed the events around her with interest. The troll encouraged her to smoke more, which she gladly did. The stuff was good.

The boys were slowly gathering around her. Some of them already began pulling out their dicks when she felt calloused hands caressing her bare shoulders.

“It’s hot today, isn’t it? How about you we help you out of your clothes so you can cool off?”, an orc asked, already fiddling with the laces of her vest. Shandra snorted. It was in the middle of the night and Durotar was actually quite chilly when the sun wasn’t out.

“Smooth line, dork. Get many girls to spread their legs for you with that one?”, she asked, mockingly. Visibly surprised by the scathing and coherent retort, he only manged to mumble something resembling an excuse. He pulled his hand away, leaving her vest half open.

“Fucking pussies”, she mumbled and got on her feet. “You guys want to see some titties? Well, here”, she said and flung her vest away. She heard gasps and saw many a slack-jawed face when her ample bosom was out there for everyone to see.

The effect of the sight was plainly visible. Cock hardened right before her eyes, some of which were quite impressive. Didn’t change the fact that they were stuck to a bunch of virgins who didn’t know how to put them to good use anyway.

“Let’s make one thing clear”, she went on while wiggling out of her tight leather pants so the ass enthusiasts among them had something to get hard over, “there is no way that a bunch of little bitches such yourselves will be able to satisfy me, though I’d love to see you try”

Some faces darkened. Especially Borok seemed agitated by her speech. Shandra was undeterred, however. She kept talking while pulling down her thong.

“And that’s because I know that you guys think that you can make me your bitch, and that’s hilarious”, she said. Then she took her thong and fired it like a rubber band and fired it straight at a troll’s face. The red little piece of nothing caught on one of his tusks and dangled there.

At this point, all of them were hard, either because of primal lust for her gorgeous body, out of anger with this impetuous woman, or both.  
“Come now, boys. I know you want me”, she said teasingly, lifting one of her breasts and sucking her own nipple. “Who wants their cherry popped first?”

An orc stepped forward, looking uncertain. Shandra was upon him in an instant. She pushed him to the ground, straddled him and started rubbing her pussy on his dick.

The orc gasped and moaned like a little girl. Shandra grinned at him, and once she felt nice and wet, she inserted his throbbing green cock.  
“Oooh, fuck!”, the orc groaned as hot, velvety flesh tightly wrapped around his dick.

Some of the men stepped closer to get a better view. They were stroking themselves. Shandra shook her head, spat into her hands, grabbed two cocks and started jerking them off herself.

“How is it? Why don’t you tell your friends what pussy feels like?”, Shandra asked, only slowly shaking her hips. The orc was twitching inside her, desperately trying to hold his load.

“I-it’s tight, a-and… and slippery, and so… so… fucking goo-Ohhh!”, he stammered and came inside her. She hummed contently as she felt a few powerful shots tickling her insides, warming her up.

“You’ll need to work on your stamina, boy. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes to make a girl cum within ten seconds”, she said and got off of him. “Come on, next!”

The orc made way, feeling both satisfied and embarrassed. Another one took his place and held his thick dick steady so Shandra could easily take a seat upon it. He too groaned passionately when he experienced pussy for the first time.

Shandra satrted slow, but seeing that he was not as much of a quick shot as the other orc, she started bouncing on him a little harder. While the orc did his best to hold on, she finally invested some time into sucking some cocks.

The ones she had been stroking were already twitching. A well placed flick of the tongue would’ve been enough to make them squirt, but she wanted to enjoy herself a bit first. 

She opened her mouth wide and swallowed a troll’s cock. She tried to touch the glans as little as possible, lest he came immediately. Instead, she wrapped her lips around the shaft and stroked him gently with her lips. Her other hand was busy jerking off an orc with long strokes. He liked her technique so much that he moved his hips along with it.

Shandra pulled her head away, giving the troll’s glans a little smooch on the way out. That was enough for him to cum. A rope of warm semen landed squarely on her face, followed by a few more shots that stained her large breasts.

The orc she was riding had an excellent view of the event, and it turned him on like crazy.  
“Oh, shit!”, he cried and dumped his load in her pussy. Shandra barely acknowledged it. She kept humping him until his cock softened and slipped from her creamy snatch.

“Next!”, she said. While the troll and orc switched places with other fellows, Shandra invested a few seconds to focus on the remaining orc exclusively. She grasped his cock with both hands, wrapped her lips around his glans, and started sucking while jerking him off furiously.

He had no chance of lasting through that treatment. Her mouth was flooded with thick orc cum within seconds, which she drank greedily.

She didn’t even have to dismiss him. The men had gotten the gist of how this was going to work. He left, another one took his place. In the meantime a troll had gotten on his back. His long penis was waiting to explore the depths of her dripping cunt, and two new dicks were held in front of her face.

This new batch of dicks managed to last longer than a minute, giving Shandra time to contemplate how to improve this gangbang.

“Hey, fuckboys!”, she yelled, startling everyone. She felt the troll throbbing inside her. “How come I only get to play with three dicks at a time. Someone take a stab at my ass already, and give me another dick to suck while you’re at it!”

A troll with a very long cock stepped in front of her and shuddered when her tongue darted out and flicked his glans in lieu of a greeting. Then she heard a low chuckle behind her and turned to look.

It was Borok with his broken nose. His meaty dick looked even more impressive while erect. Shandra didn’t tell him that, of course. His bulbous, purple glans was already leaking pre-cum.

“Let’s see how you like this up your ass, you stupid bitch”, he said. Then she felt his big glans pressing against her asshole, and she relaxed. Borok gasped when the tight little hole admitted him easily. She let him go balls deep before she tightened up again, making him whimper.

“It’s probably for the best that you put it in my ass. That way, I might even feel it”, she mused and went back to sucking cock. Borok growled angrily, grabbed her waist and started pounding her as hard as he could.

Shandra had wanted that, of course. She liked how his balls slapped against her ass, and his cock felt fairly nice. As nice as a hefty cock belonging to an incompetent lover could feel, anyway.

Borok was not equipped to deal with the tight grasp of her butt, however. He quickly exerted himself and came in her ass with a loud roar. He yanked his cock out when he was done and was surprised to see that Shandra’s butt looked practically untouched. She wasn’t leaking any semen.

For a moment she kept riding and sucking, but then she looked around in faux surprise.  
“Oh? Done already? Well, hope you enjoyed it. I barely felt it”, she said airily and resumed sucking dick.

Borok was angry beyond belief.  
“Do you feel this then!?”, she roared, raised his hand and slapped Shandra’s ass hard.

She looked his way again just as another orc was cumming on her face.  
“You’ll have to try harder than that, bitch”, she said, glaring at him and shaking her hips a little harder for good measure. The increase in movement made the troll in her pussy cum.

For a moment Borok withstood her glare, but he eventually lowered his head and stepped back, defeated. Shandra shook her head. He was supposed to spank her more, try to convince her that he wasn’t just a little bitch. Well, so much for that.

Although, it seemed like someone else got the hint.  
“You like it rough? How about dis den?”, the troll with the long cock asked. He grabbed her head and shoved his lengthy dick deep into her mouth, until he felt the back of her throat.

Then he pulled away and Shandra responded.  
“Not very. I think I prefer this”, she said and swallowed his entire dick in one fell swoop. Neither the troll, nor the onlookers expected that. He, along with some of the spectators came right then and there.

When he was done he stumbled backwards. Most of the men had already had a turn at that point. Shandra was covered in cum, but she had barely even gotten started yet.  
“Is this all you got?”, she asked. “Come on, what are you? Men? Or a bunch of little boys that can’t even get it up for a second round?”, she asked, playing with her boobs in the process. She hoped the show would give them strength, and for some it did.

She continued to deflower every last one of them, several at a time if necessary. She enjoyed toying with them, but that was all they were good for.

They had thought that they could rely on their numbers and their big cocks, as the case may be, but they were a couple centuries too early to take her on on even footing. Hundreds of years of experience made it easy for her to deal with these novices.

By the time the sky above the eastern horizon began to brighten, she had thoroughly milked every last one of the boys. Well, just about.

Unconscious bodies were strewn about the site. The only one left on her feet was Shandra, with one foot rubbing Borok’s cock. He just lay there and marveled at her. With her arms crossed underneath her big tits she lloked like a triumphant warrior goddess. A goddess covered from head to toe in cum. 

Borok was in awe regardless, partially because his cock was painfully hard under her foot. He wanted to cum, but she had forbidden it. There was no defiance left in him. He struggled to obey, even though she teased him without pause.

“Who’s the strongest?”, she asked.  
“You are.”  
“What was that?”, she snapped, putting pressure on her heel. Borok whimpered.  
“You are, ma’am”  
“And who’s a weak little bitch?”  
“I am, ma’am”, Borok squeaked. He hoped no one had heard that.  
“That’s right. You’re just a little bitch under my heel”, she said, pressuring him again to drive the point home.

Shandra rubbed him some more before removing her foot. Borok’s cock twitched wildly, eager to cum. He looked at her, confusion and desperation plain on his face.

“Cum”, she said, and he did. He threw his head back, groaned and passed out, even while his cock kept spewing cum all over his chest and stomach.

Shandra stretched. It had been a long night without an orgasm in sight. She climbed into the nearby waterhole and cleaned herself up. Then she went looking for her clothes. Her vest and pants were quickly found, and even her underwear still dangled from the same tusk she had left it on hours prior.

She was about to get dressed when one of the trolls groaned and lifted his head. His cock was hard.

“Aren’t you the one that said I was sexy?”, she asked, walking up to him with swaying hips. The troll blinked a few times before nodding. “Haven’t had enough yet? The others have already tapped out”.

“Well, I only got to cum in your mouth. The others kept pushing me outta da way and I just fell asleep”. Shandra couldn’t let that stand. She would not leave a single erect penis in her wake.

She smirked and climbed on top of him. Her pussy was mere inches from the trolls dick while she spoke.  
“Tell you what. Since you were the only one that had the decency to pay me a compliment i’ll show you what this pussy can really do”

With that said, quickly slid down the whole length of his dick.  
“Ohhh, damn. Dis feel awesome...”, he whispered. Shandra chuckled.  
“Yeah, that’s what your friends thought, too. However, none of them got to feel this, so consider yourself lucky”, she said.

Then the troll gasped. She had started working her vaginal muscles. He got to feel the fruits of centuries of practice. It was like a warm, fleshy hand massaged him. Shandra had such utter control over her pussy that she could even focus her efforts on his glans alone.

The troll had no chance of lasting through this treatment. Within ten seconds he started cumming, which was when Shandra’s pussy started working ina way as if to milk him.

He had never ejaculated that much in his life. It was too much to take. He grew faint, and the last thing he remembered before passing out was the lewd smile of the blood elf paladin that had given him the first, and possibly best taste of pussy of his life.

Shandra rose, picked up the troll’s loincloth and used it to wipe away the cum running down her leg. Satisfied with the night’s work, she got dressed and went back to town.

The sun was rising when she reached the gates. There was no time to sleep anymore. Instead she went looking for an alchemist. Surely they had some sort of pick-me-up in store.

* * * * *

Back at the training grounds, in the early morning hours, Shandra met the commander. They exchanged pleasantries. She didn’t ask how thinks had gone with the instructor, and only noted that she had spent some time with the recruits.

Then Fora came by, followed by the troll healer from before.  
“Hello, Shandra. Commander”, she said. Her tone became a lot warmer and a smile played about her lips when she addressed Shandra’s superior. The troll blushed but remained quiet.

Shandra stood aside while the Commander talked to the orc. They seemed a lot closer than the day before. She almost failed to notice that the one of the Commander’s hands firmly squeezed the troll’s butt throughout the conversation.

Eventually, the ladies excused themselves and left. However, the Commander saw fit to give Fora’s juicy butt a resounding slap as she walked away.

She yelped, looked over her shoulder and smiled lewdly.  
“Save it for tonight”, she said, winked and left.

“I see you and Fora have gotten close, Commander”, she chuckled.  
“Quite”.  
“Mind if I join you tonight?”, Shandra asked. She had had sex with the Commander before. He was good, and she was in desperate need of a good lover after the sorry excuse for an orgy she had gone through.  
“Of course not”, he said and put a hand on her butt. She leaned into it, pushing her breasts into his side.

She wondered if the Commander was up for a quickie. Waiting all day seemed like an awfully long time. She suggested it. Within five minutes she found herself bent over with her hands on a wall while the Commander plowed her pussy hard. She bit her lower lip and grinned as she felt the long awaited climax building deep inside her.


End file.
